Princess and the Fanboy
by Animaman
Summary: What if one surprise wakeup call lead to something more in the future? Watch as two people that are almost complete opposites gain some common ground along the way. Princess/Commoner, Peaceful/Loud, Nice/Irritating, Pink/Silver. Ahim and Gai are in for their own little adventure within a bigger one.
1. Stronger Then Coffee

Princess and the Fanboy

Disclaimer: Don't own Gokaiger or the rest of the Super Sentai series.

Fair warning, the only thing I know about Japan is through the shows, and I'm not too knowledgeable about the culture. And those who are more fans to fics that have Ahim hook up with Captain Marvelous or Joe, oh well.

Right now this takes place either after episode 33 or 34, mainly after they get the rest of the Ranger Keys, because chances are, if this story takes place any earlier, then I might add something they didn't get yet.

It was another day beginning on the GokaiGalleon, wither it's fighting their enemy, the Zangyack, sometimes Basco, or gathering the grand powers of the past Super Sentai or just another slow day. Right now Navi, the robotic parrot mascot, was wide awake when Gai Ikari, the over eccentric sixth ranger, as well as the overzealous fan boy, came up from downstairs that lead to the bed rooms, with a towel on his shoulder and toiletries in hand.

"Good morning, Navi." Gai greeted the bird, with a small yawn right behind it.

"Good morning, Gai." Navi said, "Did you sleep well last night?"

Gai gave another yawn, as he approached the head, "Barely, considering how humid it was last night." He said, before stepping inside.

A couple of minutes later, Ahim de Famille, the polite GokaiPink and often peacekeeper of the ship, came up with her stuff, just as tired as Gai. "Good morning, Navi." She said, polite as usual, although still barely awake, while heading towards the head.

"Ah, Ahim . . ." Navi called out, trying to avoid an incident, for all their sakes. Seeing as Ahim reached for the door handle, "Ahim . . ." When she opened the door and was about to enter threshold, "Ahim . . ." Navi tried one last time. When the door closed, 'Uh-oh."

Barely a couple minutes later, a literal ship shaking "EEEEEEEEK!" was heard. That was when the rest of the crew came running up to see what all the commotion was about, thanks to that little wake up call. In order was Luca Millfy, the tomboy GokaiYellow and Ahim's overprotective older sister, Captain Marvelous, GokaiRed and bottomless stomach, Don 'Doc' Dogoier, the genius GokaiGreen and the one nobody takes too serious, on both sides, and Joe Gibken, the sword fighting GokaiBlue and resident older brother of the group.

"What's wrong, Ahim?" Luca asked, being the first one to reaching her, noticing how the girl's face was as red as Marvelous's coat.

"Nothing." Came the quick response from Ahim, trying to make sure to protect her friend from some kind of retaliation from Luca, "I just seen something that I shouldn't have."

While Luca, Marvelous and Joe were giving her a curious look, Doc looked around, "Where is Gai?" He asked, noticing how quieter it was right now.

Fortunately and unfortunately, depending on the person, the door to the head popped open and out came a Gai Ikari, looking a little wet in the hair and the clothing he had on him showed signs of being put on in a hurry. "The shower is ready for you, Ahim-san." Gai said.

Ahim, while embarrassed that the answer has literally made itself known, turned to him, "You should not rush on my account, Gai-san." She said, not wanting any kind of special treatment, something she has enjoyed ever since she joined the crew.

"Oh no, there is no rush, I'm used to taking a quick shower." Gai said, trying to get Ahim not to feel guilt about anything, especially the things that were by accident. Deciding to make a quick exit before Ahim could keep arguing, he gave a quick bow to his fellow Sentai members, "Good morning, everyone." And before they can respond, Gai was already heading downstairs towards his quarters.

The four looked at Ahim, who now has a flustered look on her face. She looked up, expecting to see concerned, or angry, looks on their faces since she was like the baby sister of the group, only to see amused smirks on the faces of Marvelous and Joe, a simple smile on Doc and Luca had a look that pretty much spoke for itself. This reminded Ahim that this crew isn't known for their unpredictability for nothing. For the first time, completely out of character for her, the only word she could yell out was "What?"

Here is the first chapter of a new story, and my first time writing a Super Sentai story. This would be the second story based off of a live show. Sorry for it being a bit short, I've been planning to write this for a while and now that I've got the first chapter up, by the time I start the second, I would have more understanding for the Japanese culture and be able to remember the difference between live and animated. Even though Super Sentai has its cartoonish moments. Plus by the next chapter, I should have a nice little fight scene going and what keys will be used since there is a total of 34 sets. On a personal note, I wish Power Rangers would put in as much effort in their latest episode as Super Sentai does. Read and Review.


	2. Figuring Things Out

**Princess and the Fanboy**

Disclaimer: Don't own Gokaiger or the rest of the Super Sentai series, otherwise there would be more character development in Gokaiger.

Sorry if I seem off on some Sentai, it's been awhile since I've watched them, mainly because there are fewer websites that actually shows most of them for free, and without issues with the video player. Plus, with Shout! Factory getting ready to release Zyurangers and a few others towards the states, right now I'm hoping they get all of the Sentai on DVD. Because I hate jumping seasons and gets annoying having to search the internet to fill in the gaps.

Oh, and if anybody has a suggestion on what team they want to see brought in, or what pair changing you want to see written, especially if they are based off of canon Sentai couples. Also applies to anybody from the earlier seasons, sentai or ally, making a cameo. Plus, if anybody has a suggestion on what keys to have Gai combine, feel free to suggest something, along with a description.

Breakfast on the galleon was an awkward moment for two of the members, while the rest kept to themselves. While at first impression, most people were scared of the main five because they pretty much admit to being pirates, and wanted to get away from them, the rest started to feel some kind of amnesty (is that the right word?) towards them because of the ranger keys they hold in their treasure chest that allowed them to become any single of the past Sentai members with just a twist, or a scan. Most of the Sentai teams were more realistic in believing in keeping the Sentai powers in one place while the Zangyack are still ready to invade, the rest had to be convinced that they are thinking more about themselves instead of the world, even though Marvelous, Joe and Luca tend to rub them the wrong way. Gai has it worse because even though he is the sixth ranger sentai of the group, he was also an earthling, and that tends to get used against him at times, because those he look up to expect him to throw his team under the bus in order to gain their powers back, something that would be the opposite of what they teach.

While Marvelous, Joe and Luca, the half that can keep a straight face most of the time, just had small smirks on their faces, with Doc trying to be his usual sympathetic self, despite the small laugh that he was trying to keep suppressed, Ahim and Gai are another story. Ahim's cheeks were putting her GokaiPink suit to shame due to the fact that every time she looks at Gai, she somehow still sees him like she did when she finally woke up. Gai was also blushing but also feeling guilty because every time he looks up towards Ahim, she looks away, making him think he did something wrong.

When he got the last bite in, Gai grabbed his stuff, "I'll be out going for a little walk." Gai said, wanting to get some air as soon as possible.

Not wanting to stick around any longer, "I believe I shall also go." Ahim said, before following Gai's example of a quick exit.

When it was down to four, they all just shook their heads a bit, "Was romance part of the travel plans, Marvelous?" Luca asked.

"No, I just let them join the crew because they had something special," Marvelous said, "Everything else just fell into place."

Joe gave a slight smirk at that answer, before getting up to put his own dishes into the sink, along with Marvelous and Luca. Doc couldn't help but give a small sigh, because as usual, he would be stuck cleaning, and this time, his two helpers had some personal issues to take care of.

_Some Park_

Gai was sitting on a bench, trying to justify for this morning when he 'exposed' himself to Ahim. Even though it was as much Ahim's fault for forgetting to knock as it is Gai's for not locking the door, Gai isn't one to let others share blame, mainly keeping it all on his shoulders. Instead, he just hoping Ahim would forgive him for seeing a part of him not meant for public viewing.

Anyway, while it was your basic serene day, suns out, birds singing, all that jazz, what would make Gai depressed is that there are a bunch of couples out and about, yet he is the odd duck out, like he has been most of his life. Sure he made friends, but his obsession with Super Sentai made things a bit awkward with the girls, from him sticking to the positive example the earlier teams that have come before, which didn't set well with the girls who would rather do bad, or the ones who are also fans of Sentai, but have a massive crush on the older Sentai males. Plus, some kept calling him immature for admiring them, even though, ironically enough, some tend to have a crush on the Sentai members that were, or are, more immature then Gai, like say Ban, DekaRed, from Dekaranger or Sosuke, Go-On Red, from Go-Onger. He did get to hang out with Hant, Go-On Green, when they worked at the Dino Curry restaurant after the Abarangers won their battle against Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya. And one of his teachers was Ken Hoshikawa, FiveBlue of Fiveman, was one of his teachers when he moved, who helped teach him some of the values he learned during his adventures, as well as learning how to fight from him and his family. (Hey, considering how long Super Sentai, Metal Heroes and all the other shows have been on the air, everybody has got to be connected to each other somehow.)

And just like everything else in the life of a superhero, *boom* the villain always shows up at the worst possible time. Getting onto his feet, he ran towards the source of the explosion, being the only person going in that direction whiles everybody else is trying to get away from an upcoming battle. When he got there he noticed the latest Action Commander, (Look up Sun Halo Mask from Gorenger for a description) and the usual batch of Gormin and Sugormin. Deciding to make himself known, "Zangyack, what are you doing here?" He asked, getting their attention, while the innocent bystanders were still making a break for it.

The commander looked at Gai and just gave a small shrug, "Don't know. Prince Warz Gill just sent us down here to conquer the Earth, and since you are here, take care of the blasted pirates." He answered.

Gai almost face faulted at this, every time, the Zangyack usually have a plan or two up their sleeve, but this time, "That's it? You just come down here without a plan?" He asked, "Never thought I see the day when you guys just attack without a plan."

The commander shrugged again, "Well the prince was throwing a temper tantrum when he sent us." He answered, like it was a regular thing, which in this case, it was.

Gai was floored at this, until he remembered the current situation, pulling out his Gokai Cellular, "Oh, Gokai Change!" He yelled out. ***Gokaiger*** after becoming GokaiSilver, he started shooting with his GokaiSpear before charging in.

_GokaiGalleon_

Ahim was having a conflict within her head, while she still saw Gai as a friend, maybe like a brother, the other part of her just won't let her forget what woke her up this morning, even going as far as trying to convince her that she wants to be with him. While even though she wouldn't mind being with him, in a 'more than a friend' kind of relationship, she would never do it for perverted reasons. When they first met him, while she thought he was nice, but also really unusual, at least when compared to the rest of the crew. He was a Super Sentai Fanboy, somebody who goes nuts whenever he gets to meet any Sentai member or get to experience it, yet he proved to be very selfless when he went to save that construction crew, despite the fact that Marvelous swiped his cellular earlier, and when he was officially initiated as their sixth ranger, they were able to actually get to know him a little bit better.

While sure, he is a hyperactive goofball, he is a loveable goof who has proven his worth more than once, despite the fact that he tends to give off a too strong of a first impression, rubbing some people the wrong way, yet once one gets to know him, he proves to be a strong loyal friend. He is able to put up a strong fight, his knowledge of Super Sentai proved useful for Navi's clues, except for a couple that left even him clueless, but nobody can blame him since Navi has that effect on everybody. Plus he is also good for helping out around the ship, from cooking to cleaning, to also providing some knowledge when it comes to Earth, or rather when it came to Japan and its culture. The only thing that really annoyed her about him was when he took those pictures of her in her disguises when she tried to get that one monster's staff contained somebody's stolen happiness, and showed it to the rest of the crew, which was also a bit of adding insult to injury when she tried out the AbarePink key earlier, only to find out later on that there are fake Sentai out there and she became one of them. As for the key, well it just so happen to meet the fate of a bullet when she was doing some target practice.

Before she continue with her thoughts, a small alarm went off around the ship, causing her to join the others in the main room (not sure if there is a name for that part of the ship), with Doc at the computer, "There's a Zangyack attack at the park, and Gai is already fighting him."

"Let's hurry on over there before he gets over his head." Luca said, before all five got into position and yelled out "Gokai Change."

Here is the latest chapter, sorry it isn't much, been going through a bad case of Murphy's Law lately. Plus, trying to figure out how to do this couple without doing too much of changes in their personality is kind of hard, along with the fight scenes, trying to figure out how to include as many Gokai Changes as possible that was never used when Gokaiger was on the air or in the theaters. Like I said before, if anybody has any ideas, feel free to share, along with any possible couplings, as long as you leave the canon couple alone. Read and Review, and have a happy 4th of July.


	3. The Start of Something

Princess and the Fanboy

Disclaimer: Don't own Gokaiger or the rest of the Super Sentai series. Otherwise, Gokaiger would be paying Super Megaforce, blast them a few times, and tell them to use their own material.

Gai is taking out foot soldiers left and right, both blue and gray, until the ones that were around him were shot down. When he looked to see his friends walking towards him, guns smoking, and their sabers at the ready, "What took you guys so long?" He asked.

When they joined the fight, "Oh you know, traffic can be murder at times." Luca answered, while she did the trade by toss with Ahim so that way, she is using two swords.

After a couple minutes of fighting, Doc yelled out, "Everyone lets change into Carranger." Pulling out the key. After hearing a few say sure and okay, all six of them transformed into the group, with Gai becoming Signalman.

Each Gokaiger used the signature weapon of each Carranger, with Gai using sword mode of the Signalizer. Marvelous and Gai are swinging their weapons at their opponents, Joe was using the Muffler Guns as both guns and knuckles, Doc is just dodging his share, while trying not to get knocked back by cannon fire when using the Engine Cannon, Luca is using the Side Knuckles like she is in a boxing ring, knocking them down left and right, and finally, Ahim was proving to be a crack shot with the Bumper Bow.

When they all took out the foot soldiers, along with the Gokaigers going back to original form, the commander, Haremashita, decided to split, "Well, since the prince sent me down without a plan, I'll be taking my leave."

"And how shall you be able to get away from us?" Ahim asked, while everybody was still in fighting position, surrounding him.

"Like this." Haremashita answered, by firing streams of flames towards them. Unfortunately, Ahim was a bit closer than the others, so her leg got burned in the flames. When she hit the ground, the monster decided to push his luck by throwing a huge ball of flames at her, in order to do more damage to her and the team.

Ahim braced herself. When the explosion hit, all she felt was the shockwave. Opening her eyes, she noticed the reason why she wasn't hit, because standing there, with his back taking the full brunt of the attack, was Gai Ikari, and his legs looked like they are barely keeping him up, "Ahim-san, are you okay?" After getting a nod from her, saying that she was, "That's good." He said, before the pain became too much, and collapsed, losing his transformation.

"Gai!" The conscious pirates yelled, before Marvelous shot his gun at the commander before he can start preparing another cheap shot, giving him the hint that he overstayed his welcome long enough. After teleporting away, Marvelous ran off towards his friends, after all removed their transformations completely, worried about the boy.

_Two Hours Later- GokaiGalleon_

It took the four about half an hour to return to the ship, with Marvelous and Joe carrying Gai, and Luca helping Ahim walk with her damaged foot. During the entire time, Ahim has been blaming herself for being so weak, no matter how many times Luca tries to snap her out of it. When they got there, and placed Gai face down on the couch, and with Doc's help, they helped to take the burned clothing off, in order to help prepare him for whatever first aid that Doc and Ahim know. But first, Doc took care of the small burn on Ahim's leg, which took him, and Luca, about ten minutes to convince her that she would do more harm than good if she can't put all of her focus on the task at hand. Once her leg was bandaged, Ahim immediately went to work to heal her comrade, with Doc right by her side.

During that time, Marvelous, Joe and Luca were on the other side of the room, watching with concern in their eyes, and revenge in their minds. While people might consider the three heartless, just because of the fact that they are pirates, and proud of it, in reality, they do care, and if you hurt somebody close to them, unless you can prove it was an accident, better get ready to kiss your butt goodbye.

Most of the leftover time was spent by Ahim and Doc healing the burns on Gai's back and arms, with said person waking up after feeling the stinging sensation caused by the placement of ointment onto his wounds, causing him to grit his teeth, and bear it, making sure not to hurt anybody just so he can share the pain. This caused Ahim to feel more guilty. After putting on the last bandage, everything has calmed down enough for everybody to focus on other things.

Now, at the present, Marvelous was just sitting on his chair, thinking about something, Joe was doing pushups, Luca was going her jewelry, and Doc was at the ship's computer, looking up something that Gai suggested. Ahim just took a seat by Gai, who thanks to their help, was placed in a sitting position, with a pillow to help keep him from feeling pain if his back were to tough the couch, and watched the, at moment, prone Sentai member, with a sad look.

"Who is Makito Ozu, Gai?" Doc asked, looking through the Earth's database.

"He is MagiGreen from the MagiRangers, and he owns a greenhouse." Gai explained, trying to talk through the pain. While the Gokaiger suits can protect them from damage, yet even that has limitations to where, there will still be damage done, like even though he was able to avoid serious, third-degree burns, he still has a mixture of first- and second-degree burns. "He's also studied herbology, and when I met him he told me that the best cures in the world can be found in nature."

This was where Doc figured out where Gai was getting at, "And I'm guessing he either makes medicines or shows you how?" He asked.

"That and he is also where I get those herbs you love to cook with." Gai answered, getting a surprised from Doc, like it was some sort of dirty little secret or something, "What?"

"You buy herbs at a greenhouse?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, and some of the food I buy when it's my turn to grocery shop at a farmers market whenever they are available." Gai answered, "What's wrong with that?"

"Indeed, Doc-san, is there something wrong with visiting such interesting places?" Ahim asked, with a tilt of her head, although for some reason, the rest could sense that she is becoming a bit protective of Gai, which would be considered unusual, even for her.

Doc put his hands up in surrender, "I have nothing against it, and it's just that I always wanted to go to one, but I'm always too busy with other things." He said, before looking at Gai, "I'm surprise you are able to such places."

"As much as this sounds nice," Joe said, stopping the conversation, "Doc, the sooner we get that ointment, the sooner we can get Gai ready to where we can fight that Action Commander when it comes back."

"Right," Doc said, before getting the location, along with the address, "Okay I should be in about an hour, along with today's supplies."

"I'll come along to help," Joe said, "While also making sure you don't get too caught up."

"Thanks." Doc said, as the two left towards the ropes.

Looking at the pair, and seeing how they seems to be having trouble getting the words out, and figuring they need a push, figuratively or literally, "Well, I'm going to go up top and keep look out." Luca said, before going up the stairs leading toward the top deck.

"And I'll help." Marvelous said, before heading towards the same stairs. While he might be an idiot when it comes to girls flirting with him, yet when it comes to matters of the hearts involving others, even he knows when not to be the third wheel.

Sensing that they were alone, as much as Gai wants to try and cheer her up, one thing he remember a cousin of his telling him was that if the woman looks like she is about crack on an emotional level, either through something like anger or guilt, it would be better to help them get all the negative out of their system before you decide to add the positive. Taking a deep breath and turning his head towards the girl sitting next to him, "Are you alright Ahim?" Gai asked.

Ahim looked at him, tears forming at her eyes, "I should be the one asking you that?" She practically yelled out, "If I was not weak enough to be caught off guard by that monster's sneak attack, you wouldn't be hurt!"

Gai was taken aback by this, seeing the strong willed, strong hearted, Ahim de Famine broken down into a complete mess like this, especially when she was pretty much putting herself down, he did the first thing that came to mind, which was to reach over with his arm closest to her to reach her other shoulder, and pulled her towards her chest into a hug, letting her cry out her guilt, her self-loathing, just letting it all out. After feeling that she ran out of things to use on herself, and just pouring out just tears now, "Ahim-chan," He started, not realizing what he just said, "You're none of those things. You're a great person, a great friend; you would do anything to make sure everybody is safe." He said, getting her to calm down, "What happened was something nobody saw coming. "

"But you still got hurt protecting me." Ahim said, looking up towards him. "Why did you protect me?"

"Because we're like a family, you're important to all of us." Gai said, before, without thinking, gave her a small kiss on the forehead, causing her cheeks to go pink, "You're also important to me and I would do anything to keep you safe." When his head straighten up, "And I apologize if I was too forward with that." Gai said, after realizing what he did.

Ahim couldn't help giggle, since Gai went from sentimental back to his old self in about five seconds flat. "No, I appreciate it, you made me feel special," She said with the blush growing a bit bigger, "And you also reminded me that there are some things I would also do if anybody close to me was in danger." She then looked back towards Gai, "And you're starting to become more important to me as well, Gai-kun." She then gave him a kiss on the check, making his cheeks match Ahim's. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm tired." Ahim said, before closing her eyes, and snuggled up to his chest Looking down, Gai just gave a small smile, and rubbed her back to help her with her nap.

By the stairs, Marvelous and Luca didn't reach all the way to the top, they heard the whole thing and couldn't help but smile at how the fanboy managed to get the princess to cheer up, although both knew, things were about to get more interesting. Both decided to go do what they said they would, mainly to avoid any sneak attacks from the Zangyack.

Not much went on afterwards. About an hour later, Doc and Joe came back with a strong aloe ointment that was applied to Gai's back, who felt like he was going to freeze to death, and on Ahim's wound, had dinner, then Gai and Ahim talked a bit, mainly made peace about what happened that morning, and agreed to take things nice and slow before taking any big steps. After wards, both fell asleep on the couch, with Ahim wrapped in Gai's arms, while Gai became Ahim's teddy bear.

After picking up a signal, all six Gokaigers went for their rematch with Haremashita. This time, everyone transformed, but this time Gai changed into DekaMaster and DekaSwan, and took out the commander, while the other four took care of the henchmen. After taking out the monster in giant form, everyone went about their day.

Well, here is the latest chapter, sorry about the lackluster fight scenes, they're really not my strong suit. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review.


End file.
